Cursed Lineage
by The little BloodTalon
Summary: A revised edition of my fic, Devil within the rivals Hwoarang has half of Jin's devil gene within him. Will these two ever learn to control their powers?
1. A dawn of a new bearer

_**Cursed Lineage:A revised editionof my fic., Devil within the rivals.**_

Hwoarang rode on his motorcycle, not caring about the cars infront of his way, he twisted the handle and went on full speed, causing him to go past the cars, they honked as he went passed them.

"This sucks!" says the ever frustrated Hwoarang.He narrowed his eyes.He suddenly caught sight of a familiar looking figure with the use of his headlight.His eyes widened in disbelief.He tried to turn to stop his motorbike but it was too late, the figure stretched out his arm and made the motorbike explode, Hwoarang fell off head first then slid to the ground onhis left side.His goggles were broken now.The remains of his priced possession were now behind the figure engulfrd in flames.He breath heavily and tried to stand up.With an evil smirk,it went walking closer to Hwoarang.

"You stupid...come on!" Hwoarang said getting up and got into his fighting stance.His wound on his head and right arm were painful but he did not care at all.He wobbled a little.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Devil Jin shouted as he lunged towards Hwoarang.Hwoarang dodged the attack by jumping backwards,he winced.Devil Jin hit the concrete ground instead causing many cracks to appear.Hwoarang stood up again and this time it was his turn to attack.He aimed the Hunting hawk combo at devil Jin but it was useless, he just blocked it, caught Hwoarang's foot then hurled him onto the hard concrete floor.

"AAAAAHHHHH... you...you fuckingbastard!" Hwoarang cursed.Devil jin's foot was on his face.Devil jin laughed menacingly.Hwoarang got up and pushed Devil Jin's foot away as he stood up.

"Impressive! Let's see if you can dodge this!" cried Devil Jin. His third eye glowed red,lightning encircled it and it released a lazer aiming straight at Hwoarang.He sidestepped to avoid it.He smirked. and looked at him

"Heh! Is that all you've got?" He teased. "I'll show you what I'm made off!" He charged towards Devil Jin and his foot connected with Devil Jin's face sending him falling to the ground face flat.Hwoarang chuckled as he landed safely on the ground.He glanced at where his opponent was and to his surprise he was gone. He looked around then finally turned.He was right there.His hands were around Hwoarang's neck.He lifted him up.Hwoarang choked.

"Let... Let me... go!" said Hwoarang.The more he struggled the more pain he felt.Devil Jin let an evil grin cross his face.

"You're next..."

"what!" Hwoarang's eyes widened

"NOW DIE!" Shoted Devil Jin.His third eye once again opened.Red lightning encircled it. again. A beam together with a devil's soul striked Hwoarang's chest.He screamed in pain.He then lost consciousness.Thinking that he was dead.Devil Jin laughed menacingly and threw him off the bridge.As Hwoarang fell with a loud thud.The creature suddenly weakened.He fell on his knees.His wings and fangs slowly disappeared and so did the tattoos.He collapsed but not in a devil's form but in a human's form.He was Jin kazama now with only one Tribal lightning tattoo on his right arm.

_**Hey guys! this is my newest story.. I hope you're gonna like this. Pls. review!**_


	2. Give in to the darkness

"Hey, Is that guy dead already?" A girl asked her friend. Her firend just shrug. There was a police line. A body of a red-haired Korean was sprawled on the ground .The middle of his jacket got a hole .He was not moving. He was covered in blood.

"Isn't he the one on T.V?" asked the girl again.

"You're right. The Tae-Kwon-Do fighter in The King of Iron Fist Tournament is dead?" answered her friend.

"What're you sayin' dead?" The Korean turned his head to the girls. The girls screamed and so did everyone else.

"A ZOMBIE!" they screamed.

"A zombie? Dudes, dudes you're all wrong I'm still alive and well except for all these bruises." cried Hwoarang as he sat up.The police officer walked over to him.

"You better go to the hospital now Kid."

"No thanks. I'm all right. It's just some minor cuts anyway." He stood up and dusted himself. '_man! I can't believe I caught all their attention.' _Hwoarang sighed and thought. As he went back to his hotel, the people stared at him. He sighed once again. '_Damn! Stop staring at me! I'm not a living dead!' _He was pissed off

Hwoarang finally got back to his hotel, he took of his jacket and sat down infront of the TV. He had a lollipop on his mouth. He turned it on. "Nothing nice to watch. What a drag!" He sighed and stood up to go out for a walk at night again.

Jin on the other hand was found by the cops too. They carried him into a stretcher and rode off to the nearest hospital.

"ouch! What the!" he felt the pain on his chest. He looked down and saw a red glowing tribal mark. "Where in the world did I get this tattoo. I don't remember going to a tattoo salon."

"The devil's blood is flowing in your veins now Hwoarang." A voice replied. Hwoarang's eyes widened he turned around but saw no one. "Hey show yourself! Who are you?"

"Yo! Punk! Who're you talking to? Ya crazy? Or something?" a 7 foot tall man stood behind Hwoarang with his gang members. Hwoarang peered over his shoulder. A punch was aiming at him.He quickly dodged it.

"Hey! What gives? Fatso? I'm not doin' anything to you and your stinking gang!" said Hwoarang sarcastically with a smirk. "Sooooooo…. Whadda ya want with me?"

"Your money!" answered the stranger, he pointed to Hwoarang's silver bracelet. "and that shiny jewelry you've got there. Punk!"

Hwoarang gave him an evil glare. "Dream on! Shit head! There's no way you can get my money or my bracelet. But you can have a knuckle sandwich if you want" He shoved his fist infront of his face and smirked. "You up for some?"

The man gritted his teeth, He ordered his men to attack Hwoarang. "Don't mess with me you little-"

Hwoarang grinned he quickly dodged the baseball bat that was aiming at him.He grinned and countered with a spin kick to the back of the head. Hwoarang chuckled and taunted the other thugs. "Who's next?"

"KYAA! " all of them ran towards him. Hwoarang let an evil smile cross his face. Flames started to encircle him. As he growled, his teeth now had fangs. His nails grew sharper. He went berserk and smashed the head of the first thug who came on the floor. His eyes were blood red, it burned with rage. The pupil of his eyes were like that of a tiger. Everybody started to back away. They ran screaming but he teleported in front of them and showed his fangs as he killed them all. Blood was on his hands and on his face.

The 7 foot tall man fell to his knees as he begged.

"No! don't kill me!" He buried his hands on his pocket and threw all the money and jewelry that he had to Hwoarang "Here take these all just don't kill me!" he begged

"Die! Scumbag!" Hwoarang growled and strangled him to death. He laughed evilly. Wings sprouted from his back. He flew away leaving the dead bodies. A red flaming feather fell as he flew away.


	3. The calming light

Police cars everywhere, the bloody sidewalk caught everybody's attention. Phtographers took pictures of the corpses.

"Make way, people. A cop coming through" Lei said as he made his way through the crowd. He stood as he was grossed out by the dead bodies.

"Who could have done this?"

An officer came running towards him and saluted.

"Sir Lei Wulong!"

"Did you find any clues?"

"Only a red feather, sir." Answered the cop as he handed over a transparent plastic with Hwoarang's red flaming feather.

'_It doesn't look like any other feather. It can't be from a bird.'_ Thought Lei.

"Good Job. I'll handle the rest of the case. I'm going to find who did this."

The officer responded with a nod.

Jin groaned and twitched. The nurse on duty noticed him, she stood at the side of his bed.

"Uh.. sir? Are you awake now?" She asked.

Jin slowly opened his eyes. Seeing that he's in a white room, he quickly sat up shaking his head.

"Where Am I?" he asked

"Sir, you need to rest for a little while. Your body's too weak to stand up." Answered the nurse.

"Huh?" Jin looked at his clothes. He was wearing a hospital gown. "How did I get here? The last thing that I remember is that……" Jin's eyes widened as he remembered something. "HWOARANG!"

"Hwo…. What?" asked the nurse.

"My rival, I think he was affected by the…."

"aaaahhhhh…….." Screams could be heard outside of Jin's room. The nurse ran out to check what the commotion was all about. Jin stared as blood splat on the wall and on the floor.

"What in the world?" He got up and dashed outside. He was stopped when a figure caught his attention. It went closer to him. As it stepped into the light it revealed a young man with devil wings and blood all over his body. Jin stepped backward and gritted his teeth.

'_damn! Hwoarang WAS infected.'_

"Kazama!" Hwoarang said in a harsh voice. He raised his right hand. Flames started to encircle it. "Die!" The punch was aiming for Jin's head.

"Don't you dare!" Jin cried as he caught Hwoarang's fist. Hwoarang was surprised. Jin caught his flaming fist. Hwoarang grinned as he jumped back. Jin gave him a warning glare.

"Snap out of it Hwoarang!" shouted Jin but it was useless. The premature demon ran towards him and kicked his gut. Jin was thrown aback He hit his back hard on the pile of boxes lying around.

Hwoarang stood infront of the weak and helpless Jin Kazama. He shoved his wrapped his hand on Jin's neck. He lifted him up and licked his fangs. Jin choked trying to escape but the more he struggled the tighter Hwoarang's grip.

"snap……..out…….of………it…………….hwoa……rang" Jin tried to speak even though he was being choked.

"Hwoarang!" a female voice called. A blinding light was behind him. Hwoarang suddenly loosened his grip on Jin's neck.Jin fell on the floor still choking. Hwoarang turned around.

"Who the hell are you!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm only here to bring you nack to normal." replied the voice. The light went closer to Hwoarang. It encircled his whole body. He slowly lost his devil form and changed back to human. He was fell unconscious. Jin stared in awe as he looked at the light. His motherappeared right infront of him.

"Mother!"

"Jin, I want you to avoid hwoarang from using his new found power."

Jin answered with a nod.His mother smiled, hugged him and vanished into thin air.Jin stood up,still uncomfortable ofwhat he was wearing, a hospitalgown. He go out in public wearingit,he saw a dead male nurse's pants. He grabbed it from him and put it on although it was kinda tight. He just scratched his head as he shrugged. He then turned his attention to His unconscious rival. He bent over and sighed.

"Things I do just for my mother"

He carried Hwoarang on his back and headed out of the bloody hospital.He ran until he passed a park.Hwoarang groaned and slowly woke up. He shouted knowing that he was being carried by Jin.

"Hey! Put me down! Kazama! I don't need your pity I can walk!"

"Oh you're awake." Jin let go of Hwoarang.He fell to the ground and cursed. "I thought you would wake up tomorrow."

"Shut the fuck up! Mama's boy! I'm going home." said hwoarang as he was rubbing his head.

"Suit yourself." Jin shrugged.Hwoarang snickered as he got up and went on his way. Jin stared at his rival and smiled. _"He's still the same. Nothing can change that idiot."_He thought as He crossed his arms.

**_Pls. Review Thanks!_**


End file.
